FISHIES CLICHE 6 THE ANIMORPHS' REVENGE
by fishie
Summary: more of a mystery than really funny...but its a lot like my other fics


FISHIE'S CLICHÉ 6

THE ANIMORPHS' REVENGE   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: This fic is continued from fic 5. No offense to anybody, yada yada yada. Umm...the Backstreet Boys are in this...don't send me hatemail...some authors are on this...don't sue me...let's start the fic and get it over with. I still do not know why anybody likes my fics, but hey! Any comments can be made by emailing me~ [howiesgirl4life@lakmail.com][1] ) 

The Animorphs stood, plotting what to do about Fishie. Of course they stood, because they were still frozen in place from Veggie Freak. 

"We have to get her back," said Rachel. 

"Yeah, she doesn't put enough of us in her fics!" said Jake. 

"Plus, when she **_does _**use us, it's terrible!" exclaimed Tobias. 

She is not a friendly human,> added Ax. 

"She's awful!" said Marco. 

"She has to be stopped," concluded Cassie. 

Just then, a shower of dirt came down on them. Fishie was filling the plot hole in her yard. 

* * * 

Fishie sat on an old swing in her backyard. Her life was insane. She was on the top five dangerous fan fic author list at the BFFACC. List: 

5. Steve-0 

4. Amy 

3. Veggie Freak 

2. Brat Girl 

1. Fishie 

None of these authors were bad, of course. Their fics were hilarious. 

And that's what made them dangerous. 

* * * 

The workers at the BFFACC were ecstatic! They had caught one of the top five authors! They dragged Brat Girl into the Center, while she screamed in anger. 

"Let me go you stupid (censored)!" Brat Girl yelled. 

The workers threw her into a padded room. 

* * * 

Fishie went inside and turned on the news. 

"In local news, two of the five authors on the BFFACC wanted list have been caught!" the newscaster exclaimed. The camera zoomed in on Amy and Brat Girl, sitting in the padded room. They both flicked their middle fingers up at the camera and screamed, "Let us out you- (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!" 

Fishie's eyes widened. Two authors in one day? From the top five wanted list? Something was fishie…and for once it wasn't her. 

* * * 

The Animorphs laughed. They had been unfrozen by the BFFACC. Somebody had called the Center to save them. They didn't know whom, but they were relieved. 

* * * 

"…Two more authors have been caught!" the TV blared. The camera showed Steve-0 and Veggie Freak being loaded into a truck with BFFACC printed on the side… "One more is still on the loose…" 

* * * 

Fishie ran downstairs to her room. She needed a plan, and she needed one quick. In her room, she saw a strange figure using her phone. A column of steam rose from Fishie's head, somebody was using _her_ phone! But Fishie kept her cool and spied on the person. 

"Yes, yes," the person said into the phone. "I am calling from the residence of the final author…she is here somewhere. Come over and find her…" 

Fishie ran back upstairs and fled out through the door. Outside, she ran into ~Utahraptor~;) and Tobiasrulz, who were in her yard for some reason.   
"Whoa! Where are you going!" asked ~Utahraptor~;).   
"They're after me!" screamed Fishie as she ran into the woods. ~Utahraptor~;) and Tobiasrulz ran behind her.   
Fishie stopped and sat on a log to catch her breath. ~Utahraptor~;) and Tobiasrulz sat down beside her.   
"Who's after you?" Tobiasrulz asked.   
"The BFFACC!" Fishie cried. "They've locked up all the authors on the top five wanted list! And I'm next! Some strange guy was in my house on _my phone_ calling the BFFACC!"   
"Strange guy..." ~Utahraptor~;) pondered. I know who it is!"   
"Who?" inquired Tobiasrulz and Fishie.   
"You'll find out..." ~Utahraptor~;) said.   
They walked through the forest for a while, then suddenly ran into the Backstreet Boys.   
"What the-" Fishie says.   
"Umm...where are we?" asks Nick.   
"Pittsburgh Pennsylvania." Fishie answers.   
"Never heard of it," Brian says.   
"Oh, so that's why you never hold concerts here."   
Fishie realizes that she is standing in front of the Bsb and jumps onto Howie's back.   
"Whoa, who are you," Howie manages to gasp.   
Fishie jumps down. "Fishie." She sticks out her hand.   
"Funny, you don't look like a fish. You look like a human," Kevin remarks.   
"I am a human," Fishie huffs.   
"Why is your name Fishie then?" AJ asks.   
"It's a nickname! Geez! My name is Lauren!" Fishie practically yells.   
Meanwhile, ~Utahraptor~;) and Tobiasrulz are standing there in shock while Fishie back talks the Boys.   
"Hey! You wanna help us?" they ask the Boys.   
"Umm...what are you doing?"   
"We are fanfic authors-"   
The Backstreet Boys try to sneak away.   
"-but not BSB fanfic authors!" Fishie adds. The Boys breath a sigh of relief.   
"We are Animorphs fanfic authors. Somebody is capturing us, one by one by one...and I'm next."   
"We are trying to help her," adds Tobiasrulz.   
"Ohh...all right, but can you zap us home afterwards? Seeing that your fanfic authors with the omnipotent powers," asks Nick.   
"Hmm...we'll work that out later..."   
* * *   
The three authors and the music group creep through the woods toward the BFFACC. They sneak to the padded rooms and free the prisoners. The twelve of them tiptoe back to Fishie's house. They set up an elaborate trap...   
* * *   
The hooded figure steps into Fishie's house. It can't imagine what is taking the BFFACC officials so long...   
* * *   
Meanwhile, at BFFACC headquarters...   
"...they've escaped! The four authors have escaped!" The receptionist yells through the building. She had been watching them escape, but didn't feel like capturing them. She decided not to mention that...   
* * *   
The hooded figure walks into Fishie's room, exasperated. It sees something leap at it from the darkness...then it goes blank.   
* * *   
"We caught the person! Yeah!!" everybody yells. ~Utahraptor~;) pulls the hood off the person...   
It is...   
Marilyn Manson!   
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" everyone screams. 

(comments? questions? death threats? email me! howiesgirl4life@lakmail.com or sassy_chik@lakmail.com) 

   [1]: mailto:howiesgirl4life@lakmail.com



End file.
